


The Rug!

by N3wbi33



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, So here we are, but not really, im having issues with the universe right now, robin kinda makes an appearance, so i thought to myself, so is the asshole piece of shit that is Neil, steve parent's are mention, why not make the fiction character who deserves better happy, with kind of fluff, youknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3wbi33/pseuds/N3wbi33
Summary: Steve and Billy think it's a great idea to raid the liquor cabinet. That 'great' idea has lead to Billy on all fours, kneeling over Steve's Father's expensive rug.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Steve gets drunk, throws up and Billy is a wonderful boyfriend.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Rug!

“I know, Steve.”

Billy’s words were clipped as he grabbed the paper towel from the counter, making his way quickly back to where his boyfriend laid on the couch. Both boys had thought it would be a brilliant idea to raid Steve’s Mother’s alcohol cabinet.

Which wouldn’t have been such a bad idea; if Steve had his Mother’s tolerant for liquor rather than his Father’s. However, as you can guess he wasn’t so lucky. So, while Billy was barely tipsy; Steve was now laid out across the couch rather dramatically. Limbs spread across all four edges -reminding Billy of a starfish- after he had spewed across Billy’s thighs.

“Bi~lly,” Steve whined when it happened. Hargrove ready to reassure it was okay until Steve’s eyes went wide when looking past the boy. “The rug.”

“Huh?”

“Dads gonna kill me.” Harrington explained.

After that Steve had fallen into a whining mess and not the way Billy liked him to be. And that’s how we got here. Billy on all four -also not the way he imagined- in front of Harrington. Harrington was an apologising mess on the couch next to Hargrove. Billy knew that Steve’s relationship with his Father wasn’t a great one. The fact that Steve was lulling his way through consciousness and hazy thoughts with practice apologises for his Father about a rug instead of to his Mother for the expensive booze drinking while underage made Billy’s mind linger on the way Neil treated his own son.

Billy knew it wasn’t the same for Harrington and himself. Neil seemed to want the very floor Billy stood to swallow him whole. Steve’s Father however just seemed to want ‘perfect’. Hargrove wondered what perfect meant to the Harrington Father because when Billy looked at Steve sometimes that was the only word he could think.

“I didn’t mean to,” Harrington’s voice had gotten louder grasping Billy’s attention.

“I know, pretty boy. I’m almost done, your old man will never know the difference.”

“No~” Steve attempted to sit up but was quickly move back down with the spinning of the room. “Your pant Billy.”

Billy had forgotten the damp jeans stuck to his legs. “It’s alright, just lay down before we have a repeat performance.”

“I knew you wouldn’t be mad.” Steve mumbled. “You never get mad.”

Both knew that wasn’t true, but Billy said nothing when getting to his feet.

Billy went to flush the evidence only to come back to see Steve sat on the bottom step, using to railing to keep his head up. Hargrove took moments in as they were happening. He never learnt how to stop and enjoy something, so he took in the softness of Steve’s face and how the flush made his cheek a pretty red. He watched in the way Harrington kept his eyes shut even when being pulled slowly to his feet.

“My head hurts,” Steve whine, leaning his entire body into his boyfriend until he was being held up.

“I think it’s time for bed.”

“Too far.”

Something not many people knew about Steve was that by the fifth drink he practically turned into a child. Making it so when Billy rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Steve’s thighs, Harrington didn’t hesitate. Steve did a little hop helping to get Billy to have Steve’s legs wrapped around his waist. The taller boy clung to his boyfriend. Billy didn’t so much as let out a heavy sigh when making the way up the stairs to Steve’s room.

Harrington liked to think it was because of all the weightlifting; not the fact that Billy had already done this more times than Steve cared to count – or currently could count. Steve however could focus on how nice Billy smelt. Usually Billy smelt of cigarettes and sometimes even hairspray. Though now without his jacket to keep up the cigarette smell and after throwing each other in the pool earlier that night causing the hairspray to dissolve Billy smelt sweeter.

Almost like candy. Steve wrapped his limbs tighter around Billy when they entered Steve’s room. Face pressing tighter into Billy’s neck not wanting to be taken away from the scent. Billy didn’t bother letting go of his koloa of a boyfriend when they reached the bed. Hargrove just leaned down having Steve’s back against the mattress. Running fingers gently through Steve’s hair

“You gotta let go, pretty boy.”

Steve whines.

“Steve, my pants remember?” Billy is quiet with Steve, like they were in their own little bubble and he didn’t want the outside to hear it.

Another whine. Part of Billy hated the way he couldn’t argue with Steve in moments like these. It would be easier just to make the older boy mad at him, take off his vomit covered pants and apologise later. But no. Billy cared about how Steve felt; about him; about things in general. It made Billy’s usual tactics of dealing with things almost impossible to use.

“Baby,” Billy tries. Coaxing Steve’s face far enough away from his jugular to be sharing a stare. “Please.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Steve admitted, kissing the corner of Billy’s mouth gently.

“I’m not leaving Baby,” He assured. “Ten seconds okay? I’ll be done before you finish getting under the covers.”

“I don’t wanna.” Against his words Steve loosened his grip, falling further onto the mattress. “You smell nice.”

“Imagine how much better I’d smell without your vomit on my thigh?”

Billy watched in silence while Steve seemed to think the offer over. With a dramatic huff, Steve detached and begun to countdown. Thinking better of the smartass comment that sat on his tongue, Billy unbutton his pants, tugging them off. Steve however was an unstable crawl away from falling off the bed while he was violent tugging his way under the blankets, making sure to leave them down so Hargrove to climb in faster.

With three second to spare Billy managed to have no pants with his shirt also dissuaded to the floor where his jacket laid from earlier… Activities. Practically diving into the covers, Hargrove took up the space that was vacant next to Steve. The two quickly clinging to each other. Steve resting his head in the crook of Billy’s neck, desperately wanting the sweet scent back. Billy laying on his back with a hand snaked under Steve. Billy slowly caressed his fingers over Steve skin, sometimes grazing a mole on Steve’s back.

Times passed slowly. Neither truly knew how long they stay in their silent little bubble. Hargrove had assumed Steve had already fallen asleep when the other boy questioned,

“Can you be here when I wake up?”

Steve’s voice was muffled against Billy’s throat. His lips brushing again Billy skin, distracting the younger boy. Billy used this as an excuse to take his time in answering Steve. Billy always left early to make sure Neil didn’t know he was out all night. Steve hated it. Billy knew that. Though both also knew it was for the better. If Neil even thought Billy was spending the night at Steve’s, anywhere he didn’t want him to be then Billy might as well hang himself in the closet he hid himself in.

“Steve.” - “Just once.”

Steve didn’t want to give Billy the chance to talk. Billy was good at talking and Steve wasn’t very good at… that. So, Steve used what he was good at. Lifting from the warmth he had created with Billy; Steve straddle his boyfriend. Not hesitating when going in for the kiss. On instinct Billy met Steve part of the way.

It wasn’t anything mind-blowing. A simple lingering kiss. One that had Billy following after the other boy as he created space between them; only stopping when Steve placed a hand on top of his chest. A touch with no force behind it but Billy knew what it meant.

“I can hear you thinking from out here.” He comments, resting a hand on top of Steve’s.

“I don’t like waking up when you’re gone.” Steve for once didn’t falter in his objection on Billy leaving -he blamed the booze. “I know you have to but, like, do you? Must… Leave… You know?”

Billy stays quiet.

“Yeah.” Steve suddenly seems sure in his words. Shifting how he sat making Billy tense, holding himself back from shifting up under the intoxicated, oblivious boy. “Like Max, she can- I don’t know- lie. Not lie, Max doesn’t like lying but you know? She can… not say the truth. I know that’s still technically lyin- Billy, are you getting hard?”

In the process of Steve’s schemeing the boy had failed to notice the way he was pressing down on Billy with tiny little jumps on top of Billy. Or even the way he had now placed to hand on Billy chest in the moment. Billy was a nineteen-year-old boy with his boyfriend on top of him, there were only so many places his mind could -would go.

“Yeah,” Billy sighed.

Carefully, Billy grabbed Steve, manoeuvring the two of them to now be lying on their side.

“Don’t worry, I’m too tired to do anything about it.” And you’re too drunk. He added silently.

“But- “

“I’ll be here.” Billy cuts off Steve, knowing how Harrington would linger. “When you wake, I’ll be here but only if you sleep now.”

And that was it. Steve went quiet, tucking himself closer into Billy. Both boys quickly let the exhaustion take over them.

Now if Steve told you he wasn’t surprised when he woke up to alone in his bed with Hargrove’s thing gone from his floor, he’d be lying. Part of him wished he drank more to make sure he didn’t remember the promise. Harrington knew that Billy was often true to his word but also knew what Neil was like, and what he made Billy like. Flipping over in bed to lay on his stomach. Face flat in the pillow Billy had used that night but the smell of Billy didn’t stick.

“Stupid.” Steve mumbled to himself.

“Hey!” Billy voice came from the other side of the room, making Steve practically jump out of his skin. “No one can talk shit about my boyfriend except me, asshole.”

There was no real bite to Billy’s word. Steve watched as the other boy crossed the length of the room with boots in hand. Sitting at the edge of the bed without a word. Harrington was stunned for mere moments. Steve’s body worked faster than his brain because before he knew he was moving Steve had his chest against Billy back, hugging him from behind. The smell of cigarette invading his nose again but at this moment he didn’t care.

“You’re here.”

“Mm.” Billy responded. “Only for a few more minutes.”

“Still here though.”

Steve seemed to confirm this to himself by tightening his hold on Billy as though the dream might fade. Billy hid a soft smile when placing a hand on top of Steve’s; lacing their fingers together.

“Still here, baby.”

“Thank you.”

Billy didn’t know what to do. He tried to ignore the nagging thoughts screaming at him to leave. Raising the hand, he held to his lips, he quietly spoke.

“I’ll see you at work later.”

Steve nodded against his back. “I’ll save you some strawberry.”

“I’ll make sure to wear my uniform.”

Steve snorted.

Neither spoke after that. Billy delayed his leave by shifting in Steve’s hold to now be facing the other boy. Another part of leaving Steve in the morning that Billy wasn’t used to. A goodbye to a conscious Steve. Not wanting to upset Steve; Billy did what he usually did. Untangled himself slowly, keeping his eyes on Steve to take in the everything. The messy hair. The wrinkly clothes. The way the mole closer to his lips moved the tiniest when he smiled at Billy.

Billy didn’t want to cheesy at this moment but Steve, however, was all for it. Steve closed the distance between them. Placing a kiss on Billy forehead. Usually Steve was the one making moments like this last if he could, but he also knew how much Billy was trying at this moment just by being there. So instead he pulled away, quickly rising from where he sat to head for the bathroom.

Turning the shower on as a signal for Billy, dunking his head under the spraying water in hopes of not hearing Hargrove leave. Thankfully Billy seemed to notice Steve’s intention because when Steve came back to his room a few minutes later, all signs of Billy were gone. 

But I mean, at least Billy also kept his promise of showing up to ice-cream shop… Steve still denied to this day that it wasn’t the sight of Billy’s shorts that made him drop the -child he was serving- icecream down the front of his shirt. And honestly for both the boys, that moment made up for the day without each other.

Especially that part where Robin took mercy on the two messes of human beings and let Hargrove ‘help’ Steve clean his shirt in the back room. But hey what were friends for.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got my laptop working and wrote this as fast as i could. I missed writing and harringrove ideas have been circling my head for months. so, fair warning.


End file.
